This invention is directed to audio signal generation, and relates more in particular to a method and apparatus for modifying synthesized sound signals.
Synthesizers are well known for the generation of sound signal, such as music, sound effects, etc. Such devices are generally quite large and expensive, however, and have a finite capacity for varying the sound signals. For example, it may be readily possible for the devices to simulate specific instruments, but limited capacity is generally provided for further modifying the signals as desired by an operator.